Showered with Love
by PlayerPotter
Summary: A tired Harry needs a little extra help to relax. Harry/Molly


Showered with Love

The rhythmic pounding of water on his head was all Harry needed for his day to start and end perfectly. This summer hadn't been particularly tiring, a rather standard one really, with the majority of his time being spent out in the garden at The Burrow. However, whether he was de-gnoming or simply just scrimmaging with the Weasley boys, it had the effect of tiring out his muscles, which could only be cured with a hot shower and the end of it all.

Even still he often felt his showers were missing that something that would elevate it to the peak level of relaxation, he'd tried changing the heat of the water, the spray and even soaking in a cold bath then switching to a hot shower. On one occasion he even went so far as to use the cloak to sneak into Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's master bedroom to try their luxury shower, which, while being good, wasn't worth the constant sneaking and certainly hadn't helped him relax to the level he wanted to be.

Today especially he was hoping for a little extra, an aggressive pass from Ron playing as the keeper had left a large ball-shaped bruise on his chest, which was tender to touch and even twinged slightly when the majority of the stream of water was directed onto it.

All the work and play wasn't in vain though, the last 4 weeks had brought about noticeable changes in his physique, his arms seemed to have more definition and he could see the shadows of muscle on both his chest and abs. This paired with a growth spurt of at least 4 inches had finally caught him up to his male counterparts heightwise and helped him surpass the majority in strength.

With an effort, Harry pulled out of his thoughts of self-improvement and decided that having been in the shower for more than half an hour, he should probably get out, after all, there was a lot of Weasleys and only one shared bathroom. With a conscious effort, he turned the knob to cut out the shower and stepped into the misty bathroom, with a small noise of surprise as his bare feet touched the cool tiles of the floor.

Closing the door behind him, Harry's hand brushed against his favorite appendage, another new development to go along with his impressive growth in height, was the effect it'd had in other areas. His cock now reached what he judged to be an impressive 9 inches when fully erect, with a good amount of girth to go along with it. Having said that he hadn't measured it, so he couldn't be 100% sure.

Looking in the mirror to admire himself once again, he started to feel himself respond to his accidental touch, as he started to feel his cock become erect. He thought quickly and decided that perhaps his shower had been more on the 20-minute side of things and that, maybe he had enough time to masturbate.

With the blood quickly being diverted from his brain, his instinct won out over his rational side, and he sat down on the edge of the bath and took his dick into his hands. He knew he didn't have too long before someone came to investigate, and resolved to finish quickly. With this in mind, he began rapidly pumping, closing his eyes to fantasize about anything he could imagine that would help him reach a climax in the shortest time possible.

He began to think about his classmates, the first girl that came to mind was Susan Bones, the first girl in his year to develop, and even now the size of her tits was unrivaled by any other female. Just thinking of catching a glimpse of tits that big excited Harry to no end. He thought about his brief encounter with Cho last year, the one he didn't tell Ron and Hermione about. The feeling of her wet hand in the prefect's bathroom, stroking him into oblivion had felt amazing at the time. But, upon reflection, he knew it was probably heightened mainly by his attraction to her. Because when he thought about it, she was unskilled with her hands, and her enjoyment was probably reflected by the lack of follow-up by either of them and the awkward period that had followed.

He would've loved to be in the hands of an experienced woman, perhaps one that could teach him exactly how to treat a girl perfectly to show them the best time, he wanted to learn everything there was to know about how to please a woman, so he could take it and use it in his pursuit of all the beautiful women he spent 9 months of the year with.

Thinking on, he tried to imagine what an experienced woman could do to him, someone like Tonks, or Sinistra. He'd spent many long astronomy lessons staring at her shapely behind, imagining what it might be like to linger after a lesson and ask for a little private tuition. Of course, he thought, he'd never have the sort of confidence required to seduce a woman like that.

His thoughts turned to Mrs. Weasley, a woman he would never even have considered in that way for a second if it weren't for the other day. He could picture it vividly, as he snuck through her room to use their bath he had seen it on the floor. Her bra. The size of her tits had never really been something he'd noticed before, nor cared about. But seeing that bra had changed things, it was made from black lace, and the size of the cup was phenomenal, he couldn't even begin to imagine how large her breasts were when they weren't covered, in his minds eye he imagined her kneeling before him, trapping his dick between the 2 behemoths. How amazing would it feel? How hard would he even cum? He quietly moaned her name, to see how it felt coming out of his mouth and, to his surprise, it felt right.

His mind still on them, he began to speed up his stroking, he'd moved from a medium speed pump to a furious pounding sub-consciously while thinking about her, and now with his mind fully focused he started to relax even more. He leaned back a little, enjoying the friction of his hand on his cock, which eased with the water remaining on his hand and body. A quiet squelch started to emit with every complete stroke, made by the sound of his hand splashing the water left on him ever so slightly.

At this moment he heard a creak outside the door to the bathroom. Freezing entirely, Harry looked towards the door with wide eyes, he didn't even know how long he'd been in there fantasizing. Was there someone out there? He started to reach for a towel, if only to try and cover his modesty in case the person outside decided to come in when he realized the entire rack was empty.

This wasn't the first time he'd ended up doing this, 3 or 4 times in the last month he'd manage to forget, resulting in him having to either make the mad dash back to Ron's room, all the while praying Ron was absent. Or, more often stick his head out the door and embarrassingly shout for someone to come and save him.

Remaining in a tense staring match with the door, and the silent figure who he was now certain was beyond it, Harry stood up, his erection was all but forgotten in the face of what could be a larger issue... maybe.

He approached the door slowly and heard the shifting of someone outside of the floorboards. At this point, he was certain they were either listening in or trying to decide if the bathroom was empty. Finally, when he was no more than two arms lengths away from the door, he began to reach out, determined to poke his head out and beg for a towel, all the while hoping they hadn't heard his previous activity.

Before he could reach the door though, the handle turned and in walked the object of his fantasy. Dressed in a cleaning frock with her wand in hand, it was clear Mrs. Weasley had been spending the day tidying the house up. This was made evident by the tiny sheen of sweat on her head, and the looseness of her frock did little to help Harry's erection, with the neckline just dipping low enough to tease his eyes with a view of her cleavage.

She stepped in confidently and immediately recoiled at the sight of a naked Harry. Both his hands shot down to cover his erection, but it was painfully obvious to each of them, exactly what he'd been doing. Harry blushed furiously and looked towards her eyes with a grimace, noticing how she quickly averted her eyes up.

Surely she hadn't been looking where he thought?  
He spoke first, "Mrs. Weasley, I-, there aren't any towels left". His obvious stammer betrayed his nervousness.

She met his eyes, "That's exactly the reason I came in you know dear, I couldn't decide if there wasn't anyone in here." She briefly motioned towards the towels in her hand.

After the smallest hesitation, she handed one to him, which he gratefully wrapped around his waist. it did nothing to hide his obvious erection, which Harry couldn't help but feel he noticed her looking at. However, a second later his minds were drawn away by a small gasp.

"Your chest Harry!" She exclaimed, indicating the large bruise that had formed, "How did you do that dear?"

Harry blushed a little, but still managed to murmur out a word vaguely resembling "Quidditch."

At that, she frowned, realizing that was the obvious answer but glad it wasn't anything more and said: "Come with me love, I've got a cream for that in my room which should do just the trick."

Towels all but forgotten, she set them down and turned on her heel leading the way back to the master bedroom, giving Harry little choice but to follow her or get into trouble. He just closed his eyes and prayed that the path there was clear, one awkward encounter was more than enough for him for one day.

When he pushed the door ajar to the room he froze. There on the floor in front of him proudly displayed was the bra, the exact one from the other day no less. His mind thought back to the last time he fantasized over her, and he felt his cock start to grow again, re-awakened with the thought of her breasts. Harry looked over to where Mrs. Weasley was rummaging through her dresser, with her back mercifully facing away from him.

She briefly glanced over at his frozen form. "Just lie down on the bed for me dear won't you? I'll just get this salve and you can be on your way" Turning away again she continued opening draws and muttering about missing creams. With his mind elsewhere he failed to notice her glance at his half-erection.

Deciding he'd be best following orders and then getting out of there to a place where he could more privately fix his expanding problem, he took a seat on the edge of the bed, unwilling to fully lie down for fear of both flashing Mrs. Weasley and feeling as if he'd invaded some sort of marital privacy that she held with Mr. Weasley.

Finally finishing her search Mrs. Weasley turned back around, the cream held triumphantly in her hand, almost bouncing with joy, the sudden act of standing and turning bounced her breasts just a little, but enough for Harry to notice, and quickly look away as the neckline of the loose frock dropped a little more, revealing a valley of cleavage which Harry didn't dare to look at.

"I thought I told you to lie down dear?" she asked him. Reading the order in the question, Harry swung his legs up onto the bed and lay his back down, with his head coming to rest on the pillow. "Just lie still darling, I'll do my best to put this on without it hurting." Mrs. Weasley continued.

Deciding it best not to argue, Harry just lay motionless, hoping it would be over sooner rather than later so he could escape the embarrassment. She flicked the cap open, and slowly squeezed the bottle, carefully watching as the cream oozed into her right hand. When she seemed satisfied with the amount in her palm, she turned back to Harry.

"Just try to relax dear, if you're all tense this could hurt." He noticed her eyes flicked a little over his upper body, perhaps taking in the new muscle definition? He couldn't be sure if that was the case, or it was simply wishful thinking on his part. Leaning over him, she gently touched the cream to his skin.

A quiet yelp of surprise jumped from Harry's mouth at how cold the cream was. Mrs. Weasley looked up at him with a frown, the question in her eyes clear, and Harry shook his head to affirm, no, she wasn't hurting him. She started to slowly massage the cream into his chest, focusing on the worst of the bruising, but also branching out, rubbing around his chest in circular motions, and even going down towards his abdomen.

The almost sensual rubbing did nothing to help Harry, he was desperately trying to fight the growing erection, a losing battle for sure, and focus his eyes anywhere but down Mrs. Weasley's frock, which was gaping open invitingly, offering a teasing view of the melonous breasts held within. Choosing to instead let his eyes roam around the room, he immediately noticed that bra again. It lay innocently on the floor, but the sight of it combined with the hands on his chest surged his erection to full size.

He thanked the God who was watching over him that Mrs. Weasley was leaning over him, and intent on rubbing the cream into his bruise, as she couldn't see the size of the erection he was now sporting.

The bruise started to fade almost a little from her gentle massaging, but he was shocked when he felt her hands stop moving on his chest. He looked over at her to see why and noticed she had followed his gaze to the bra lying on the floor. A light blush dusted her cheeks and she flicked her wand at it, making it fly up and into a drawer out of the way.

"Sorry about that Harry." Her voice sounded higher than normal. She leaned back, suddenly a little embarrassed. And that's when she saw his erection. This time she took a moment to eye it's obvious size and looked back at Harry, she was biting her lip, seemingly torn between saying something and simply pretending she didn't see anything.

After a long, tense moment she spoke: "I heard you, you know?" Harry looked up, meeting her eyes with his own. He was initially confused, but then realized she must have been talking about his bathroom activity. "You said my name, moaned it almost." she continued.

Harry blushed a bright red, the heat rising to his cheeks immediately. He opened his mouth to speak but found himself lost for words. How did you explain you were fantasizing about your mates mum to her face?

When he failed to speak she seemed torn again. After a moment she carried on "I've seen it all before Harry, this is a period for you boys growing up when you always have girls on your mind. Don't forget how many sons I have!"

Harry tried to control his blush, but couldn't and nodded and barely managed to croak out "Yeah" as a response. Hardly his finest moment.

It needn't have mattered though. She spoke again "I understand what you're going through Harry, there are ways I can help you out here which I couldn't do with my sons." She met his eyes again as he struggled to understand, "I can teach you, help you if you'll let me?"

This time it really was phrased as a question, and Harry struggled to understand what she was insinuating. That she could help him? Teach him how to pleasure a woman? One side of him was saying it was a bad idea, she was married, his best mates mum. But the other, more instinctual side was already winning, with his erection rising to its peak for the night, and the blood rapidly draining from his rational minds. He met her eyes, deep brown looking into green and found himself nodding furiously at the thought.

Mrs. Weasley chucked a throaty chuckle at his enthusiasm, and he blushed a deep crimson at how stupid he looked. He opened his mouth to speak, perhaps to try and say something suave and clever, but was cut off by a pair of lips. In his moment of thought, Mrs. Weasley had closed the distance between him and kissed him.

Her lips were soft, unassuming and slow. Harry just tried to copy what she did and felt he didn't do too bad of a job. After a few seconds, he felt brave enough to try and slip his tongue into her mouth, which she opened gratefully and a small battle between them ensued. just a few seconds later she pulled back, stars erupted behind Harry's eyes as he tried to remember every detail. She had tasted of cinnamon and nutmeg, pleasing warming scents.

She reached out with her left hand and flicked her wand. Harry's eyes snapped to the door as it shut and an audible click of the lock was heard. He turned back to her and almost visibly gulped at the predatory look in her eyes. He tried to lean towards her again but with a gentle push, she stopped him from sitting up on the bed. Instead, she stood and stretched briefly. Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to the swell of her breasts, and he longed to reach out and touch them, but he didn't have the courage.

Mrs. Weasley turned back to him. "We're going to make a deal, I'm going to let you ask for one thing from me right now, and then I'm going to do something and maybe if you're good maybe we can make this into a little ongoing game between us." She finished with a wink.

The only thing he could think of was his burning desire to see her topless, he needed to know exactly how her tits looked. "Please, Mrs. Weasley, I want to see you- well...topless...please?" He barely stammered out, flushing a bright red again.

She almost giggled in response, "Oh Harry, you're so adorable." She gushed, "But when we have one of our sessions, I want you to call me Molly, or maybe something else." She winked again.

She seemed to think, then decided, "I'll tell you what, you can see me in that bra you seemed to love staring at earlier, how about that?"

Figuring this was the best he would get, Harry swiftly nodded. He felt a little disappointed as she turned away and drew her wand to summon the black lacy bra, but his disappointment turned to awe as she turned around.

The top half of her frock was completely undone and folded over, leaving her bare shoulders exposed, and her breasts covered barely by the lacy bra. Packed into each cup was a huge amount of skin, and the valley between her breasts seemed to stretch on forever, accentuating the size and curve of each one. She noticed him staring and shot him a foxy smirk before prowling over to him and placing her hand directly on top of his almost throbbing erection.

"Now" she started, "We're going to see if I can make you moan my name like you did earlier."

Harry's barely registered embarrassment in the face of his excitement for what was about to happen. An involuntary shudder passed over him as the towel over his waist disappeared with a swish of Molly's wand. His erection sprang free and proudly stood up, with Molly eying it with no small amount of delight.

She climbed up onto the bed between his legs and observed his cock up close."Oh my Harry dear, with a surprise for me like that I imagine we'll have lots of fun together."

Harry blushed and couldn't help but smirk. It was quickly changed to a gasp when she trailed her hands onto his cock, sliding her thumb from the base, slowly up to the sensitive head. Her touch seemed to leave a fire in its wake. with her left hand, she summoned something off her nightstand. A different bottle this time, with a name he couldn't read. But it's purpose quickly became clear when squeezed a sizeable amount onto her palm and then returned her hand to his dick.

Again he shuddered a little at how cold the liquid felt but immediately groaned as her hand began to slide up and down his dick, moving slickly with her now lubricated hand. When she reached the head she massaged the top and flicked her thumb over the slit eliciting another groan from him. Her right hand started to pump up and down in a steady rhythm, while her left traveled down his impressive shaft and toyed with his delicate plumbs, squeezing each one lightly and massaging them. Every third stroke she added a twist at the top, massaging the delicate crown of his dick and causing Harry to feel lightheaded from the sheer pleasure of it.

He lifted his head a little and looked down at her, kneeling over his cock with her breasts hanging down over him in her bra. her head frowned in concentration and her tongue poked out a little while her small hands seemed dwarfed by his cock. a bead of sweat made its way down her face and fell into the valley between her tits, disappearing into her bra as the exertion of pleasuring him took its toll on her.

She looked up and noticed him watching, smirking a little as she moved her left hand from playing with his balls to join her other on the shaft of his cock. Even together her small hands barely came close to covering half his cock, but she smirked at the thought of it and what she could do with a dick this big.

After a few minutes of this, she re-applied the lubricant, but this time to both hands, rubbing them together to spread it and used both to stroke his dick. Each set it's own tempo, her right hand moving independently of the left, sometimes slowly stroking the skin below his head, other times rushing up to massage the crown and run her thumb over the slit. While her left hand focused on a steady rhythm on the shaft, her entire being seemed devoted to bringing him the most pleasure she could.

In a sudden move, her hands synced, with both moving in perfect time one above the other, furiously jerking him off. The sudden change of pace startled him and he groaned out "Molly, please." It came out at barely a whisper, but she heard, her head popping up and a self-satisfied smirk appearing on her lips.

She sat up a little, offering him an even better view down her top, and her left hand left his cock to support herself leaning over him, while her right furiously attempted to stroke the entirety of his length, twisting and slithering over it to avoid leaving a single patch untended to.

Finally, after a few more moments, she released his cock to a disappointed groan from Harry. As he opened his mouth to ask what she was doing he was again silenced with a kiss. This one was a brief exchange, a parry of tongues before she clambered off the bed and pulled Harry's hand to stand him up.

As they both stood, he towered over her and was afforded a view again down her bra. In response to his questioning glance, she said: "You gave me what I wanted love, now it's time to return the favor."

At this she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, freeing her tits. They seemed to elate at being free, two huge puffy areolae emerged, centered with dark pink nipples, each the size of his head at least. His erection strained forward, brushing against her stomach, and she reached down with one hand to absentmindedly stroke it as Harry's eyes devoured her breasts.

He reached out with a hand and massaged one rubbing the nipple under his thumb and reveling in her soft moan. Her hand sped up on his cock, jerking it at an urgent pace while both his hands roamed over her tits, exploring the valley between them and the size and shape of each, marveling at their size and the thought of being between them.

He let out a faint noise of disappointment and Molly kneeled in front of him, moving her tits out of reach, but now she seemed to only have one thing in mind. her second hand joined the first in stroking his cock, both of them working at a furious pace and bringing him close to what he knew would be the biggest release of his life. His eyes remained firmly fixed on her tits, and hers on his cock, admiring the crown and veins while she focused on the increasing amount of twitches as he drew closer to his finish.

Harry began to thrust into her hands a little, the extra push driving him close and Molly smiled and encouraged it, changing her pace to allow his thrusting and stroking every inch.

As his climax approached rapidly Harry's thrusting became unsteady as he looked down, trying to convey the message with his eyes.

"Molly. I'm going to fucking cum soon." If she was surprised by the first show of vulgarity, she didn't show it. In fact, she seemed to encourage it with a smile and increased focus on the head of his throbbing cock.

"I want it on my tits love, you've earnt it." She returned to him, with a smile and a slow stroke of his cock.

Just hearing that make Harry harder than he'd ever been, he started to urgently thrust into Molly's hands, barely missing her face with his gusto as he felt his body reach a crescendo. His cock began throbbing insistently in Molly's hand, the veins popping, and she couldn't help herself but lean forward and place a wet open mouth kiss on the head, just over the slit, leaving a trail of saliva back to her mouth.

On seeing this, Harry almost roared, his body screaming out as his orgasm started, the head of his cock shooting cum in a way he'd never seen before. The first spurt hit Molly's chest, painting the top of her tits a creamy white, with the second following up quickly, sliding into the valley between her breasts. On the third harry involuntarily jerked at the feeling, he was experiencing and his cock followed, shooting over Molly's chin. She gasped in shock as a fourth rope hit her over the lips and started to drip down onto her chest. Finally, the fifth and sixth came out at a more sedate pace as she felt the orgasm subside with a monumental groan from Harry.

With a pleased sigh, Molly lovingly squeezed the head of his cock to let the last drops dribble out, and looked up at him smiling. Harry doubted he'd ever forget the sight of a Mrs. Weasley kneeling before him, her tits and mouth covered in his cum. It coated her tits beautifully starting to slide down towards her waist.

With a smile, she let go of his cock and he moaned at the release of her hands, sticky with the remains of his orgasm.

"Time to get dressed dear, the others will wonder where you've got to." She stayed kneeling, almost submissively as he realized he only had a towel with him. As he wrapped it around his waist, she frowned at the disappearance of his cock but remained quiet as he approached the door. He turned unsure of what to say, but she beat him to it. /p

"Oh Harry, I already look forward to our next session."

With that pleasing thought, he turned away from the kneeling woman, the image burned into his brain and walked back towards Ron's room. He found himself agreeing with her wholeheartedly. 


End file.
